Emison's awesome night
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "That's our song. Didn't think you'd remember." says Alison with a smile when she hear the music coming from the stereo. "Ali, of course I remember. I like that song almost as much as you do." says Emily.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

 **Author's note: Em and Ali are 25 years old in this story.**

* * *

 **Emison's awesome night**

 **It's a beautiful summer-night in Rosewood and Alison DiLaurentis is walking on the way home to her girlfriend Emily Fields.**

"La la la, la la la, me love Emily!" sings a happy Alison.

Alison is wearing a red satin dress and her blonde hair fall in natural curls down over her shoulders.

She has light pink lipstick on and dark eye-shadow along with a nice silver necklace and diamond ear-rings.

When she get to Emily's house, Alison gently rings the door bell and only a few seconds later, Emily opens the door with a cute smile on her face.

"Hi, Ali, nice to see you. Please come in." says Emily.

"Oh, thanks, babe." says Alison in a warm soft tone.

Alison follows Emily into the living room.

"Em, wow...this is amazing!" gasps Alison in positive surprise when she sees candles and a romantic dinner and wine on the table.

"I'm glad you love it, girl." says Emily.

"That's our song. Didn't think you'd remember." says Alison with a smile when she hear the music coming from the stereo.

"Ali, of course I remember. I like that song almost as much as you do." says Emily.

"Really? The first time I heard it I was just five years old. Ya know, a sweet little kid with nothing to worry about. I still hadn't become the Alison I would later be." says Alison.

"I wish I had been able to know you when we were little." says Emily.

"Mmm, that would have been adorable." says Alison.

"Okay...time to eat." says Emily.

"Aww, cute." says Alison.

Emily and Alison eat in nice comfortable silence.

When the dinner comes to an end, Alison takes a sip of her wine and then says "Em, this was the best dinner I've ever had in my life. Thanks so much."

"Anything for my beautiful Alison. You're my girl and I love you more than I can say with words." says Emily.

"Awww, Emily!" says Alison with a sweet voice as she lean across the table and gives Emily an erotic kiss on the mouth.

"Aww, Alison!" says Emily.

"Em, wanna dance?" says Alison.

"Sure, if it's the same dance we always do." says Emily.

"Of course it's the same one, girl." says Alison.

Alison walk over to the stereo and switch to 'Star Blaze' by Victoria Thorn.

Emily starts to dance slowly and sexy to the music.

"Yay! Go Emily!" says Alion in a bright happy tone.

Alison starts to dance too and she dance over to Emily.

"Hi, babe..." whisper Emily with a sexy smile.

Alison turn around so she have her back against Emily and then she lean back against Emily and rub her ass gently against Emily's lady-parts.

Emily put her hands on Alison's perfect waist and starts to kiss Alison's strong neck.

"Mmmm, yeah...so sexy!" moans Alison.

"Yeah, it's erotic." whisper Emily into Alison's left ear.

"Totally." says Alison in a sexy voice.

Emily and Alison remain in this position and just gently move a bit to the beat of the music.

"Em, are you getting wet...?" whisper Alison in a sexy seductive tone.

"I'm getting a little wet, yes." says Emily.

"Nice, so am I, babe." says Alison.

"Oh, cool." says Emily with a tiny friendly laugh.

Alison spin around slowly so she comes face to face with Emily.

"Let's open up a bit...over here." whisper Alison in a sexy voice as she unzip Emily's skinny jeans.

"Mmm, yeah..." moans Emily. "I can feel fresh air hit my sweet pussy."

"You like?" says Alison with her signature smile.

"Yeah." moans Emily.

Alison put her hands on Emily's shoulders.

"Em, you're so sexy." says Alison.

Emily put her hands on Alison's ass.

"Ali, you're the one who is sexy." says Emily.

"I'm pretty sure you are." says Alison.

"Aww, thanks!" says a very happy Emily.

Emily gives Alison a sexy erotic kiss.

Alison pull off her dress.

Emily pull off her t-shirt and her jeans.

Now both girls are in just bra and panties.

Emily gently pull Alison into a nice tight hug and slide two fingers into Alison's soft pussy.

"Oh my gosh, yessss!" moans Alison.

"You like this?" says Emily.

"Yeah, I love it, Em." moans Alison.

"Aww!" says Emily.

Alison slide a finger into Emily's pussy.

"Your pussy is so soft and warm, Em." says Alison.

"I know, Ali. It's all because of you." says Emily.

"Let's take the fun upstairs, sweetie." says Alison with her bright Hollywood-smile.

"Okay. Sounds nice." says Emily.

Emily and Alison walk upstairs to Emily's bedroom.

"Make me cum. Ali, please make me cum." says Emily as she take off her bra and panties.

"Awww, does my sweet little Emily wanna cum?" says Alison in a childish tone.

"Yes." says Emily with a smile.

"So cute." says Alison as she take off her bra and panties.

"Mmm, come to me..." says Emily in a sexy tone as she sit down on the bed.

"Awww!" says Alison as she sit down next to Emily.

Alison slide two fingers into Emily's pussy.

"Yeah, mmmm..." moans Emily.

Alison slowly move her fingers in and out and in and out of Emily's beautiful pussy.

"Faster..." whisper Emily in a soft tone.

Alison starts to finger-fuck Emily faster.

"Oh, mmmm, yeah..." moans Emily. "It feels good. Don't stop."

"Yeah, you love this, babe." says Alison.

"I do love it, yes." moans Emily.

"Good, Em. I will make you cum." says Alison in a sexy voice.

"Please do that..." whisper Emily.

Alison giggle a bit while she keep on finger-fucking Emily.

"Mmmm...yes." moans Emily.

"Awww, Em. You look so cute when you're horny." says Alison.

"Mmmm, thanks." moans Emily.

"Em, I love you so much. You're my life, my everything." says Alison in a warm sensual tone.

"Ali, I feel the exact same thing about you." says Emily as she lean in and kisses Alison.

"I know you do, babe." whisper Alison with a smile.

"Awww, Alison! You're totally awesome." says a happy Emily.

"Yeah, cause I'm finger-fucking you right now huh?" says Alison with a cute tiny laugh.

"No, cause you're so nice to me, care about me and love me in every possible way." says Emily.

"Okay. That's true." says Alison.

"Mmmm, so fucking true...yes!" moans Emily.

Emily slide two fingers into Alison's pussy.

"Mmm, yeah! Play with my pussy. Em, that feels so good." moans Alison.

Emily starts to finger-fuck Alison at the same speed that Alison's finger-fucking her.

"Oh my goodness, yes!" moans Emily. "Ali, I wanna cum now."

"Yeah, me too, Em." moans Alison. "Make me cum."

"Let's cum together..." whisper Emily.

"Mmm, yes." whisper Alison.

"OMG, yeah! Fucking awesome!" moans both Alison and Emily as they cum at the same time.

The sexy power of their orgasms spread through their bodies.

"Ali...that was so good." says Emily.

"Yeah, it was very good for me too." says Alison.

"So what do you want to do now?" says Emily.

"I don't know." says Alison.

"How about milk and cookies?" says Emily. "And a chick flick..."

"Sounds good. I get the movie." says Alison.

"And I get us the milk and the cookies." says Emily.

The rest of the night, Alison and Emily eat cookies and drink milk while watching cute chick flicks. They love each other very much. Awwww!

 **The End.**


End file.
